Ring Her Bell
Ring Her Bell is the fourteenth chapter of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' manga. Scar Chain initiate their attack on Deadman Wonderland in hope of exposing it to the world as the inspectors arrive. However, the plan doesn't run smoothly as members of Scar Chain die and Karako falls to her possible end as Nagi discovers a traitor among them and is left to face the third-squad leader of the Undertakers, Hibana Daida. Summary Opening with a short re-cap of the inspection committee arriving at Deadman Wonderland. A woman broadcasts this and announces a ceremony that will be held to mourn the loss of those in the earthquake to which Karako Koshio suggests holding a mock-ceremony to mourn the loss of Deadman Wonderland whilst she eats an abnormally large plate of various meats. Other Scar Chain members comment of her food-intake and generally joke with her and one comments on how she and Senji have changed from being hell-bent on killing each other whenever they met. Nagi enters and warns Karako to not push herself too hard then points out that he still doesn't know her idea of freedom despite creating Scar Chain together and is worried that she's only doing this for him and not herself. Karako playfully grins and declares that she'll never tell him. Nagi tries to persist but is interrupted by Kosugi who wanted to go over the plan again who is in turn interrupted by Ganta entering the room and sheepishly apologizing for his actions the other day. Karako eagerly welcomes him back then notices Shiro standing at the door. Ganta explains that she just followed him and that it might be difficult for her if she joined as she isn't a Deadman which Karako agrees to, stating that anything complicated would be too difficult for her as the two watch Shiro flail her arms around. Ganta tells Shiro to go back to her room which she refuses causing Kōmoto wolf-whistle and embarrass Ganta. He reminds her that he promised to ride with her on the Ferris wheel after the plan goes through then tells her to wait for him until then much to her disappointment. Karako tries to comfort her as she escorts her out of the room and tells her that Ganta is only doing this because he cares which make Shiro very happy and skip away. Once Shiro leaves, Karako looks down at her bell which jingles. Kosugi goes through the plan and says that he doesn't mind people taking notes (as most of what he will say will be the first time they hear it) as long as they burn them after memorizing them. He also says that the success of the mission depends entirely on a data-chip full of evidence supplied by Bundō Rokuro and that they'll split up into groups. A voiceover alerts guards, prison members and Undertakers alike of an emergency that requires the assistance of the Undertakers, specifically Azuma who lazily sits on a couch and strums his guitar. Some lower-ranking guards are confused by some Scar Chain members who say that they wish the Undertakers were as easy to trick. Karako remains undeterred by this and states that she's looking forward to seeing Ganta in action but, he replies saying he's not that strong. On the contrary, others point out that he can't be weak either as he defeated Senji and place their hopes in him which restores Ganta's confidence. Elsewhere, the inspectors wonder if they're running late. Two guards are shocked to find that all of the security cameras have been tampered with and are then attacked by Nagi's Branch of Sin: Owl's Eyeball, and he and Rokuro fight together to defeat them. A Scar Chain member places contact lenses in his eyes to gain access to a sealed off bridge however, they realize that the flooring is pressure-sensitized and will only allow a single person to cross. The problem is soon solved by the same Deadman who wore the contact lenses as he creates a rope-bridge made of blood for them to walk on. However, when they cross it, one of the joints that was attached to a crack in the piping over-head breaks and they all fall onto the bridge setting off an alarm which releases a Necro Macro. The Necro Macro then spews an incredibly strong acid on Kōmoto then crushed him to death as it rolls over it. The group run for the exit and the machine spew out more acid that just misses a woman but, melts part of the bridge causing it to fall. Karako quickly grabs the falling bridge with her Branch of Sin: Fists of Blood and passes the data-chip to Ganta with her teeth. A man pulls Ganta away who fears for Karako's safety knowing that she could die and others apologize for this. Karako suffers a few injuries from a few drops of acid but grins nonetheless stating that it's up to Ganta now. As Ganta leaves, Karako has a flash-back of her past anti-social self when she was new to Scar Chain. Her bell jingles as she leans against the wall listening to other members talk behind her back and is greeted by Nagi who compliments the sound of her bell. She retorts saying it's just a bell but he continues saying it's the sound of a friend who is nearby and that when he hears the sound, it reminds him that the sun can shine even in a place like this which touches Karako. In the present, Karako calls him a fool then notices that everyone has finally crossed. The Necro Macro spits out more acid, but Karako bites her arm and forms a protective layer over herself then forms a hard, spiked layer on her fist then goes to attack the machine. During which, Karako thinks to herself stating that no matter how false that hope Nagi believes in, she will help the man she loves achieve his dream. She then destroys the Necro Macro as they both fall into the darkness. The remaining members of the group wait by an elevator wondering about Karako's welfare and if the guards know of their presence. Ganta looks to the elevator and acknowledges that it won't work unless Nagi's group turns it on manually in the control room which will also be proof that they got through. Nagi and Rokuro stand above the defeated guards and Nagi suggests going to turn the elevator on when a young girl carrying a large case in the shape of a dog enters the room. Nagi, initially confused by this, asks the girl if she's lost and how old she is. She bows to him then informs him that she is in the second-grade and had done all of her homework so can do her work. Nagi crouches down and compliments her on how responsible she is but warns her that it's dangerous. He then tells Rokuro to turn the switch on who cracks his neck and replies stating that the elevators aren't going anywhere. Nagi questions his words and Rokuro darkly replies saying that everything is going according to plan. At that second, the young girl drops her case and pulls out a huge sword as she introduces herself as the third squad leader, Hibana Daida and that she punishes bad boys and girls. Nagi understanding the situation unleashes his Branch of Sin and states that it's a pity but it'll rain today. Characters in order of appearance * Karako Koshio * Nagi Kengamine * Ganta Igarashi * Shiro * Kōmoto * Tsunenaga Tamaki * Bundō Rokuro * Minatsuki Takami * Yō Takami * Senji Kiyomasa * Azuma Genkaku * Hibana Daida 14. Ring Her Bell Category:Volume 4